El arpegio que llora en un rincón a medianoche
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Empieza como una canción. [Reto para el topic Takari del foro Proyecto 1-8, con el título propuesto por Midnighttreasure]


El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Este fic es para el reto de **HikariCaelum** en el foro Proyecto 1-8, con el título propuesto por **Midnighttreasure**.

* * *

 **El arpegio que llora en un rincón a medianoche.**

* * *

Empieza como una historia.

Takeru está acostumbrado a los relatos que hablan de realidades y otras cosas que no lo son tanto. Su madre le enseña que no todo puede ponerse en palabras aunque lo intente y piensa por un instante que ella debe aprender de su hijo mayor.

Natsuko puede ser tan tranquila que parece fría y ella, como su hermano, parece esconder su corazón detrás de paredes invisibles. Aún así, Yamato siempre tiene el sonido pulsando bajo su piel y eso lo traiciona. Ella tiene palabras que pueden o no ser mentiras y a veces no puede distinguirlas.

Entonces, Takeru se da cuenta que se parece más a ella que a él. Él es torpe con los instrumentos de cuerda pero sus letras conmueven a sus profesores. Él prueba más de una vez, cuando trata de imitar a su hermano en la única afición que pueden compartir, que está muy lejos.

—Tienes buen oído—lo consuela Yamato, una noche cuando los dedos de Takeru muestran ser poco útiles para otra cosa que no sea escribir—. Y estás bien afinado.

Él está esperando un gran ' _pero_ ' después de eso. Nunca llega, probablemente porque Yamato no quiere desanimarlo demasiado en dos minutos.

No le importa.

Sabe que la música no es para él. No tiene capacidad de crearla, por lo menos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Empieza como una canción.

Takaishi Takeru está acostumbrado a escuchar voces en las melodías, historias que jamás tendrán más que temblorosas notas que suspiran en el aire como signo de identidad. A veces piensa que deben traducirse, pero entonces mira a Yamato y sabe que es imposible encadenar la música en oraciones. Sería demasiado cruel.

Takeru piensa que la armónica de su hermano está directamente enlazada a su corazón y cuando escucha la melodía todo pesa y flota.

Él cree que su hermano tiene la melodía más triste y más hermosa latiendo en su pecho.

—Eres tan _ridículo_ , Takeru—se queja su hermano mayor cuando se lo dice pero Gabumon sonríe y eso es todo lo que necesita para saber que está de acuerdo.

—Si te gusta tanto la música podrías aprender—Yamato resopla pero él habla con sinceridad. Takeru puede entenderlo, la mayor parte del tiempo—. Ya me haces perder el tiempo suficiente.

En eso sí tiene que quejarse. —Pero a mi me gusta escucharte, hermano. Yo no molesto.

Yamato frunce el ceño, pero sus ojos sonríen.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Empieza como una conversación.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cómo te fue?—pregunta Hikari, curiosa, y cuando Takeru se voltea para mirarla, una luz súbita parpadea en su cara.

A Hikari se le da bien eso de la fotografía, piensa. Ella siempre está preparada para sorprenderle en una nueva imagen capturada y él se pregunta por qué se convirtió en su modelo. No es que le importe. No es que no quiera.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso—regaña, pero está sonriendo.

Ella sabe que no le molesta. De hecho, es muy probable que sepa que le encanta ser el centro de su atención.

Cuando alguien es como Hikari, tan observadora del mundo, Takeru piensa que lo mejor es estar presente en cada momento compartido.

Ella no quiere perderse nada por estar distraída. Takeru quiere conservarlo todo, porque algunas cosas se pierden inevitablemente, y por eso escribe.

—Eres muy fotogénico—ella explica y suena a excusa cuando sus manos sostienen la cámara delante de su rostro—. Sales bien en todas las fotos.

—Es mi encanto natural—contesta sin perder la sonrisa.

Hikari se ríe de él. Su mejor amiga no puede entonar y es un hecho que cuando canta puede hacer llorar al más valiente; pero ella se ríe y es la música que toca su alma. Takeru puede entender mejor a Yamato cuando ella está a su lado porque Hikari suena como la armonía que necesita el caos en su cabeza. Se pregunta vagamente si la música puede a ayudar a Hikari a entenderlo a él.

Ellos no necesitan palabras.

—Pero no me has dicho como te fue con tu nueva afición.

—No muy bien—dice y es sincero—. Yamato cree que aún no encuentro _mi_ instrumento y creo que está perdiendo la paciencia para enseñarme.

No es que lo culpa. Yamato habla mediante la música, Takeru apenas tiene unas palabras en la punta de la lengua.

—Yo te veo como un chico de piano—dice ella, como si supiera de lo que está hablando, y toma otra fotografía del mundo que los envuelve. Hikari puede pasar horas haciendo eso y Takeru puede pasar horas mirándola jugar con la luz—. No lo sé. Puedo imaginarte tocando el piano.

—Supongo que solo necesito ver si soy tan malo como con el bajo. Pero al menos, ahora entiendo lo que dicen esas hojas de papel.

—No _debes_ ser tan malo—comenta ella.

—Ni siquiera me has escuchado tocar.

—Tuvimos que tocar la flauta, en clase—le recuerda pero su sonrisa es parecida a la que Taichi siempre lleva en su cara y Takeru puede ver la travesura en los ojos de Hikari.

—Y un piano y la flauta son tan parecidos—dice él y resopla—. Eres pésima para levantarme el autoestima.

—¿No crees que ya es lo suficientemente alta?—pregunta y Takeru recuerda una época en la que la comparaba con un ángel.

Hikari siempre le dice que los únicos ángeles que conocen son sus compañeros virtuales.

—Eres pésima—repite Takeru y ambos se ríen.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Empieza como un juego.

—¿Sabes que fotografía significa _escribir con luz_?—Hikari le pregunta, sus ojos brillantes.

—¿De verdad?—pregunta. Ella asiente con el orgullo de algo recién descubierto y todo a su alrededor parece estar de acuerdo en lo perfecto que es eso para ella.

—Tú tienes palabras, yo tengo la luz—bromea.

—Si te quedas con la luz, entonces _yo_ voy robarle la música a mi hermano. Vamos a competir.

—No puedes competir con estas cosas, Takeru.

—Te escribiré la canción más bonita que puedas escuchar—insiste él—. Y tú tienes que darme la imagen más bonita que puedas encontrar.

Hikari niega con la cabeza, divertida. Pero él no dice cosas que no quiere decir. Puede que cambie las cosas, a veces, pero nunca con Hikari.

—No puedes comparar dos cosas tan diferentes. Ambas cosas serán hermosas a su propia manera—suspira ella y está sonriendo.

—Sí—él está de acuerdo—. Por eso ambos ganaremos.

Hikari sonríe.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Empieza como una anécdota.

—Puedes escribir las canciones y eso te llenaría en ambos aspectos—sugiere Patamon y se ve horriblemente aburrido—. No tendrías que aprenderte las melodías.

Takeru no lo culpa: escucharlo ensayar es terrible y verlo debe serlo más aún. Pero al menos, ahora puede distinguir los sonidos unos de otros. Y eso se siente como un avance para una persona que no sabía lo que quería decir _tempo_ hasta hace unos pocos meses.

—Le prometí a Hikari que tocaría una canción—murmura como si eso explicase su nueva obsesión por las melodías—. La letra fue más fácil.

—No debes hacer promesas que no puedas cumplir—suspira el digimon, resignado.

Takeru no responde. Está bastante seguro que Patamon sabe que él haría cualquier cosa por Hikari.

—Tienes suerte que aún faltan algunos meses para octubre—susurra Patamon—. Así podrás darsela para su cumpleaños.

—Cállate—lo regaña y sabe que Patamon ríe bajo el aliento—. Me distraes.

—¿Qué es un _arpegio_ , Takeru?

Takeru lamenta haberle enseñado a los digimons las películas infantiles de Disney. Las únicas palabras relacionadas con la música que Patamon sabe las sacó de allí. Es mejor que la obsesión de Wormmon por _The little mermaid_ , pero aún así.

—Tú serás un arpegio si no te callas.

No tiene el más mínimo sentido, pero Patamon ríe.

Sus dedos siguen siendo torpes, a pesar de los días, pero mejoran. Se pregunta si existe algún secreto para enlazar su corazón con los instrumentos que tocan sus manos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Empieza como un cuento.

Hay dos niños que se encuentran, sus ángeles guardianes que los custodian y sus amigos que son su fuerza, su compañía. Hay esperanza, hay luz. También hay oscuridad. Entonces, la niña se para en la luz y el niño solo quiere protegerla.

—Es una canción muy bonita—susurra Patamon y Takeru puede ver las lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Gracias—dice Takeru, con sinceridad.

* * *

Él pensó que Yamato podía ser el juez y le pide ayuda a su hermano para la música, él es excelente compositor.

—Parece una pregunta—murmura Yamato, en voz baja, cuando la música se termina en el cuarto y el silencio ocupa su lugar.

Takeru se arrepiente de haber ido a él. Y al mismo tiempo... _No_.

—Creo que lo es.

—Espero que la respuesta de Hikari sea lo que esperas. Su cumpleaños es el próximo mes, ¿no?

Siempre se sorprende de lo mucho que Yamato lo conoce.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Empieza como un sueño.

—A veces creo que el tiempo pasa tan rápido que no haré todo lo que quiero hacer.

El sol cae en el horizonte. Los atardeceres son algo muy Hikari. —Hablas como si fueras una anciana.

Es el día del cumpleaños de Hikari y Takeru está indignado cuando ella le llama niño. Él es apenas más joven, después de todo, y no falta demasiado para que llegue marzo.

—¿Por qué te molesta tanto?—bromea y ella es brillante, brillante. Takeru sonríe como un tonto cuando ella toma su mano y caminan juntos sin rumbo.

—Te prometí que tocaría una canción para tu cumpleaños.

—Y que la escribirías—le recuerda ella, con suavidad—. Me gusta como escribes, Takeru. Ese es tu don.

—¿Esa es tu forma de decirme que no quieres escucharme cantar? Porque eso me hiere.

—Eres un tonto, ¿lo sabías?

Entonces, algo cambia.

—Y tú eres mi musa.

Hikari parpadea dos veces. Ella no está acostumbrada a eso, a las palabras desnudas. No es ajena a sus sentimientos, _nunca_ lo fue, pero ella siempre fue diferente para él.

Ella es Hikari y él tiene que apartar la mirada de esos ojos cobrizos. No hay fotos del momento y ella casi lo lamenta porque Takeru pocas veces se avergüenza de algo.

—Es un compilado de tus canciones favoritas—él dice en voz baja y Hikari no sabe que hacer cuando él deja un CD en sus manos—. Mi canción... Tú canción... se llama _Focus_.

—La escribiste tú, ¿verdad?

Takeru se encoge de hombros. Los ojos de Hikari se llenan de lágrimas.

—Takeru...

—Solo escuchala, ¿si? No quiero que me digas nada ahora. Por favor. No importa cuál sea la respuesta... yo... sólo necesitaba... Espero que te guste.

Hikari lo envuelve en sus brazos.

—La hiciste tú, la _amaré_.

—No lo prometas.

Hikari no lo hace y él se queda sin respuesta.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Empieza como una mala broma.

Por un momento, espera que Hikari aparezca de alguna parte y se ría de lo bien orquestado que está todo. Él puede perdonarle si es una broma aunque sea terrible y maliciosa. Pero eso solo puede pasar si ella está allí para ser perdonada.

Takeru puede ver el cielo y el mar, reflejos el uno del otro. Recuerda años atrás, un día como ese, gritando el nombre de Hikari a la quietud del agua. Recuerda el agua negra y el mundo pintado de gris. Recuerda la mirada de Hikari cuando el color regresa a sus vidas.

Él recuerda el canto del mar negro.

—Prometiste que no irías a ese lugar nunca más—dice Takeru y se decepciona cuando no hay respuesta.

Al final, ella cumple esa promesa.

Parcialmente.

Su cuerpo sigue allí, después de todo. Es su alma la que no está.

* * *

 _—¿Cómo puedes saber eso?  
_  
Tailmon se estremece en la apatía del tono y Takeru deja caer una disculpa de sus labios, palabras que suenan tan huecas como la voz de la compañera de su amiga.

—Ella no está allí—Tailmon se ahoga en las palabras, en la sensación, en la falta—. Puedo sentirlo.

—Esto no ha pasado antes—Patamon susurra y sus ojos hablan de horror—. Ustedes _nunca_ pudieron separar su alma de su cuerpo e ir al Mundo Digital. Puede que no sea lo que piensas.

Takeru mira el cuerpo de Hikari, tendido en una camilla insípida y conectada a la vida por cables que no dejan de sonar y sabe que Tailmon no se equivoca.

No importa la mirada en los ojos de Taichi, una tormenta de dolor, y la forma en la que Yuuko y Susumu tocan su cara como si estuviese durmiendo un sueño sin sueños. No importa que Sora le hable y Yamato la mire. No importa cuanto tiempo Jou revise sus signos vitales o cuanto Koushiro investigue. No importa cuantas veces Miyako hable de una promesa rota. No importa cuanto tiempo Ken se siente a su lado y espere. No importan los llamados de Iori para ver si ella reacciona.

Hikari no está _allí_.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Empieza como una pesadilla.

Takeru se sienta en un rincón de la habitación, como un espectador, y sueña con ver que todo pase. Hikari es una muñeca, o ni eso, pero él cree que su piel es demasiado blanca y su pelo demasiado opaco. Luce como si estuviese dormida pero Takeru se obsesiona con los sonidos de las máquinas que están conectadas a ella.

Nadie sabe que le sucede. Ella parece dormir aunque es obvio que todo es más complicado que ello. El recuerdo de Hikari cayendo, un tropiezo que podría haber sido cualquier otro, pesa en su cuerpo y Takeru no puede dejar de preguntarse.

Nadie sabe qué hacer para ayudarla. Y él es una inútil sombra que no puede evitar sentir que falló en el único propósito importante en su vida.

Es entonces cuando Takeru se queda en silencio.

—No puedes seguir así—dice Yamato y el enojo se le mezcla con la preocupación y ambos luchan en sus ojos—. Hikari no querría verte así...

Es la peor cosa que puede decir. Takeru se encoge. _No hables de ella como si estuviese muerta_ , quiere decir. Pero no encuentra las palabras.

—Takeru...

Sacude la cabeza.

—Takeru—lo consuela Sora y lo acuna como si fuese un niño. Él quiere llorar pero no puede hallar lágrimas suficientes—. No podías hacer nada. No podías haberlo evitado.

Suena a mentira pero él quiere creerle.

Al final, Taichi es el que lo cambia todo.

—Takeru—susurra y sus ojos son sombras de lo que eran. Tiene algo en sus dedos y lo deja cuidadosamente en sus manos—. Encontré esto en su escritorio. Tiene tu nombre y pensé… Pensé que debería dartelo. Es una fotografía pero... Pero pensé...

Takeru no responde. Él sabe exactamente lo que es.

—Ella te quería mucho como para que te hagas esto a ti mismo—suspira Taichi y su voz es un hilo demasiado fino—. Se enfadará mucho... cuando despierte.

Dice 'cuando' en lugar de 'si' pero Takeru no se engaña en la duda que hay en sus ojos.

Él es el único que espera.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Empieza como una idea.

—Tailmon regresó al Mundo Digital—le cuenta Patamon cuando él regresa a su casa unos días después. Takeru sigue sin hablar y el digimon tiene miedo de lo que eso signifique—. Dice que va a tratar de encontrar a Hikari allí, Takeru. Podemos ir con ella.

Ninguno de sus amigos piensa como ellos y, en realidad, no los culpa. No tiene lógica o sentido o cualquier cosa semejante. Koushiro piensa que la culpa está destrozando su coherencia y probablemente sea cierto.

Takeru fue el único que estuvo allí cuando ella cayó dormida, como en los viejos cuentos de las princesas hechizadas. Pero un beso no pudo despertarla.

—Habla conmigo—dice Patamon. Las voces de sus amigos están detrás de él y hacen eco. Puede escuchar incluso a Natsuko diciendo esas palabras.

Él es alguien sin luz.

Es alguien sin esperanza.

* * *

—No puedes dejar que esto te destruya—le grita Yamato y sus ojos son salvajes. Sora y Mimi están con él y parecen apagadas también.

Se pregunta si la luz también los dejó a ellos.

Supone que los demás se dividen entre Taichi y Miyako y Daisuke y… El resto del mundo.

—Takeru—susurra Mimi pero no comete el error de consolarlo—. Takeru, lo siento.

—Nuestros padres creen que es lo mejor para ti—Yamato insiste—. No puedes seguir así, Takeru.

—Tengo que verla.

El sonido de su voz le quema la garganta.

—No—Yamato responde, inflexible—. No puedes ir al hospital. No más... No más. Estas asustando a mamá, Takeru.

También se asusta cuando se mira en el espejo.

—No puedo dejarla ir—dice, al final.

—No puedes ir a buscarla—dice su hermano y Takeru se hunde, se hunde—. Esto no se trata de los digimon, esto no es magia. Esto es... es la _vida_ , Takeru.

—No es justo.

—No—dice Sora y su voz es tan lejana que Takeru solo puede escucharla a través de las olas—. No lo es.

Es egoísta en realidad, si lo piensa. Muy egoísta. No se puede pausar y él sabe que no puede llorar para siempre. Incluso puede recitar mil fases que hablen sobre ello, autores de todos los tiempos que hablan de lo que se siente. Él no puede arrepentirse porque no hay nada que sentir en ese adormecimiento que lo envuelve como una manta pesada.

* * *

Yamato deja la armónica debajo de la puerta y Takeru lo agradecería si pudiese recuperar sus palabras.

Por mucho tiempo, él quiere estar solo. Él quiere a Hikari. Él quiere lo que eran.

Ellos lo dejan, lo respetan. La verdad, eso no cambia nada.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Empieza como un tormento.

Sus ojos vagan hacia la fotografía que lo observa desde el escritorio. Es de hace años, cuando viajaron a Estados Unidos, y es quizás su imagen favorita de todas las que tiene con su mejor amiga aunque no puede darle una razón. Hay algo puro en la sonrisa de ella, algo inocente en el gesto de él y hay algo inefable en la forma en la que se apoyan el uno en el otro.

La pared es fría contra su espalda y todo es oscuro a su alrededor. Patamon no está allí, ni su hermano o su madre.

Takeru se sienta en un rincón y no siente nada. Pero la música llora con él.

* * *

Hay agua arrastrándose en sus pies. Un vaivén que le recuerda a las olas del mar que no es azul. Puede ver el agua negra hasta cuando está despierto y él no puede dejar de preguntarse.

Ella no está muerta, dice en silencio, ella no está muerta. Todos actúan como si lo estuviese pero ella no lo está. Cuando duerme, Takeru la escucha gritando su nombre.

— _Encontré este sobre en el escritorio—le dijo Taichi—. Tiene tu nombre y pensé… Pensé que debería dartelo. Es una fotografía pero... Pero pensé..._

No tiene fuerzas para decirle que Hikari va a odiar que haya tocado sus cosas. No vuelve a ver a Taichi después de eso. Es demasiado doloroso.

— _Sabes que ella puede no recuperarse, Takeru. Ella puede quedar así—su padre, de todas las personas, se acerca a su puerta cerrada y habla—. A veces tienes que dejar ir a las personas aún cuando sientes que no puedes vivir sin ellas. Es difícil pero... Tienes que._

Ella no está muerta, pero casi.

— _Lo siento, lo siento tanto, cariño. Pero va a estar mejor. Con el tiempo. Con el tiempo._

Ella no está muerta y él tampoco, pero no entiende qué es ese vacío.

A veces, la imagina y tiene que mirar dos veces para saber que no está allí.

A veces, la piensa y sus dedos buscan en el aire un espejismo que no puede encontrar.

Ella no está muerta pero tampoco viva y si Tailmon tiene razón... Ella está atrapada.

Ella siempre es gris cuando llega a verla.

No sabe si es una ilusión o una realidad. Puede que sea, puede que no sea. Puede que sea un juego de su cabeza, puede que sea un intento desesperado de su mejor amiga para buscar ayuda.

Él no lo sabe.

Ella no está muerta pero ella no está viva.

Esa idea no lo abandona. Esa idea lo consume todo hasta dejar cenizas.

* * *

 **N/A:** Esta es la versión que más me gustó de todas las que escribí y básicamente es un conjunto de headcanons (algunos míos, otros que leí en el topic Takari y que adopté) y un intento de cumplir el reto de escribir una historia a partir de un título. Tengo la impresión que perdió un poco el sentido en algún lugar del medio pero sigue siendo mi versión favorita :)

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
